Dealing with the 'Boys'
by DuskLikeDawn
Summary: This is a series of poems 100 words each on how I think Sookie should deal with all the 'boys' in her life. There are no names, see if you can find out which one is which!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I plan on this being 5 'chapters', but it's really just 5 poems. This is how I wish Sookie would handle all of her boyfiends/would-be boyfriends. It's up to you to figure out which one is which! It should be pretty easy to tell.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, however I'm not using any names, so these really could be about anyone!

* * *

**The First Heartbreak**

What do you want now? She cried.  
I want nothing but you, he told her.  
You don't want much, she muttered.  
With you, I'll have everything, he insists.  
And with you, I'll have heartbreak, she replies.  
I'll never hurt you again, he promises.  
The damage has been done, she looks away.  
Please, he begs, give me another chance.  
I can't be with you ever again, she stood firm.  
I'll make it all up to you, he swore.  
It can never be undone, it's too late for us.  
It's never too late!  
It's too late for me. Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend**

He smiled as he put away a glass.  
She couldn't help but smile back.  
You're like the brother I wish I had, she said.  
I'd love to be more than that, he replies.  
I know, and I'm sorry, she says regretfully.  
We could have a simple life, marriage and kids.  
Yes, but I've never felt the same for you.  
You could try, we could be happy, he says.  
How? She asks, if it's all an illusion?  
I'm afraid I'd lose you forever if it failed.  
I'm terrified I'll never get the chance.  
There _is_ some one out there for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Limit**

The timing is always wrong, she tells him.  
We can make it work, is his reply.  
Working on something without even starting isn't right.  
Every relationship takes work, he whined.  
You've used me, blamed me.  
It'll never happen again, he promised.  
I'm sick of that line, she sighed.  
We have something between us.  
Lust not love, there's nothing to build on.  
I've never met anyone like you.  
I'll be your friend, but that's all.  
Is it over for good?  
There was never a beginning for it to end.  
That's harsh, he scowled.  
That's my limit, and she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Talk**

She opened her door, it wasn't who she expected.  
It's time for our talk, he said.  
I never want to do this, she replied.  
I remember everything now, he told her.  
That's what I don't want to talk about she said.  
How did you hide how you felt? He asks.  
It was easy, she says, it wasn't you.  
It was me without the responsibilities he tried to persuade her.  
You're all about responsibilities, she retorted. That man is dead to me.  
No, he's right in front of you!  
Then he's invisible, she said as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Regret**

I want to be first she told him.  
Then there's nothing left to discuss he replied.  
The days turned to weeks, then months.  
Regret colored every minute her eyes were open.  
Longing filled each second of her dreams.  
Smiles became as rare as rainbows.  
She couldn't remember how to laugh.  
Out of the blue, two men came to her door.  
One bald and gorgeous as a prize-fighter,  
The other blonde and beautiful as an ice sculpture.  
I can't stand to see you this way, said the blonde.  
I want you back, said the prize-fighter.  
She was once again complete.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I realized there were two people interested in Sookie that I forgot about, so I decided to add them to the end.

* * *

**Too Alike**

I've always thought you were hot, he said.

You called me the one with the boobs, she laughed.

I knew you were more, he replied.

But I can tell what you're thinking.

So? I've never thought anything too bad.

You thought I was immoral, she looked down.

I don't have to like all your decisions.

I would never forget it though, she told him.

We're more alike than you know.

We're _too_ alike is the truth.

So I've never had a chance? He asks.

I've realized humans are too much for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrong Reasons**

You'd be good for the community, he said.

But that's not enough, she replied.

But you've never given me a chance, he argued.

I don't think I can handle the lifestyle.

I would only be with you.

Yes, but you have a bunch of kids.

And you like kids, he pointed out.

I want kids of my own, she said.

I can give you that.

But I'd see all your other kids.

Other people have step-children, he replied.

It's too much for me to handle.

You'll get used to it.

No. It would be for the wrong reasons.


End file.
